the_darkest_mindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Orfeo
Category:Reds Lucas Orfeo is a Red and childhood friend of Samantha Dahl. He was eleven years old when he changed. He appears in Sparks Rise and Beyond the Night, two stories from Through the Dark, a collection of short novellas. Biography Early Life Lucas Orfeo is the son of Peter and Melissa Orfeo and the older brother of Mia Orfeo. They lived in Bedford, Virginia, and were the neighboors to the Dahl family. Lucas eventually became friends with the Dahls' daughter, Samantha - or as he likes to call her, "Sam" - despite not appreciating the strict behaviour of her parents. Lucas and Sam would hang along with Mia out in the Orfeos' backyard, more specifically in their treehouse, which they named Greenwood after the street they lived on, Greenwood Lane. To them, Greenwood was a magicaly kingdom where they could imagine fantastic stories involving witches, monsters and knights. Lucas would come up with ideas, Mia would write what to say, and Sam would act the stories out with them. Lucas once kissed Sam in Greenwood. Taken Away After IAAN infected America and indirectly caused the economy to collapse, the Orfeos' house was foreclosed by the bank, forcing the family to move away. This broke Lucas, Sam and Mia's hearts, as they thought they would never see each other again. The Orfeos moved around, living in their car wherever they could park. At some point, Lucas developped Psi abilities - specifically Red pyrokinetic powers. The family tried to hide, but men hijacked their car while they were sleeping and killed the panicked parents. They also reported the two children to the PSFs, who came and had to break Mia's hand to separate the heartbroken sibilings. Sparks Rise Lucas and his sister were separated and he was ‘trained’ with other Reds. Eventually, he made it to Thurmond with the other Reds to work as guards. That was where he saw Sam for the first time (although he did not know it). When she attacked Tildon when he almost assaulted her. He restrained her and held her while she was beaten. He accompanied her to the cpshack where she was put into a cage. Olsen left and because there was a power outage, Lucas began to talk to her. However, Tildon entered, and Lucas - keeping up the act of a Red - had to step away. When the PSF began to harass Sam again, Lucas notified control centres and both of them left. Shortly afterwards, Sam was bitten by a snake. The next morning he lines up next to a Red he names Rose and receives his schedule. Seeing that he is accompanying kids to the infirmary, he is disappointed that he won’t be seeing Sam. As you his leading Chelsea, Tildon provokes him and Lucas barely holds his power in control. At the end of his schedule, he slips into another room to look on the computer for his sister. Thet were separated before she turned, so he did not at that point know she survived. The nurse catches him, but before too many questions are asked, the nurse has to rush off to see Sam who’s snake bite has grown progressively worse. there, they make an escape plan to get Sam to a real hospital. However they are caught and taken back where the trainer turns Lucas into the likes of all the other Red monsters. Physical Appearance He is described as being skinny and having "ink-black" hair. Family He has a younger sister named Mia who is a Blue and was at the Black Rock camp. Before he was taken Into the Red training, he was living in a car with his family. One day it was hijacked and the hijackers saw Lucas and Mia inside. Mrs. Orfeo reaches into the glove box for some many but the hijackers panicked, thinking it was a gun she was reaching for, and shot her. Mr. Orfeo tried to protect her and was also killed.